Generally, public safety vehicles can be outfitted with emergency vehicle lighting, a lighting system, etc. Emergency vehicle lighting can include visual warning lights fitted internally or externally to a vehicle and used to convey a sense of urgency or a warning to other drivers or vehicles on the road. A variety of types of optical options, light components, or light systems are available, such as steady burning lamps, rotating lights, strobe lights, light emitting diode (LED) lighting, etc. Additionally, light components or light systems can be configured in a variety of ways. For example, a light system can be roof mounted, a light bar, body mounted, integrated into a vehicle, interior mounted, etc.
In the event that more than one public safety vehicle is required at an emergency scene, the multiple lights from the first public safety vehicle at the scene can visually impair additional emergency personal as they arrive at the scene or even other motorists passing by the scene.